Story Time
by Rawkin Paradox
Summary: [challenge. ficlet for Silver Moon Droplet] Real fairytales have no happy endings, she warns. [Demuffie]


**Le Rules-** _Use ice twice in a fairytale. I also tried to use as little dialogue as possible.  
_**Le Pairing-** _Demyx and Yuffie together make Demuffie.  
_**Le Disclaimer-** _Not mine_.  
**For-** _Silver Moon Droplet ('cause it's your challenge) _

**&--  
**_Story Time **begins**..._

The old woman smiles as she watches her granddaughter play "Tea Party" with her doll. The child's eyes shine with delight as she and Miss Belle chatter ("discuss important issues," the little girl always corrects) on and on.

"Do you want to hear a story?"

The child stops pouring herself and Miss Belle tea, and nods her head enthusiastically. Her grandmother is getting on in years, and she has learned to take every storytelling to heart.

"Yes, tell me a story,"

"Let's begin..."

The old woman adjusts herself in her ancient rocking chair and motions for her granddaughter to join her. The child climbs in her grandmother's lap and snuggles close to the old woman.

"Once upon a time..." the old woman begins, but the child interrupts her.

"No, Grandma, don't tell me that kind of story! Tell me a **REAL** one. I'm tired of all the happy endings!"

"A real fairytale, you say?"

The old woman is unsure if her little grandchild is ready for the realities of life, but she knows she doesn't have much longer, and the child can't remain protected forever. The question is answered with a bobbing head. The old woman can't help but laugh.

"There are no happy endings in real fairytales," she warns but her granddaughter snuggles closer and waits for her to continue.

**&--  
The First Movement**: _In the_ **_Beginning..._**

Once upon a time, in the city by the sea, there lived a princess named Yuffie. Now, Princess Yuffie was different from your average princess. **Most** princesses lived in a castle. Princess Yuffie never really lived anywhere. She was constantly travelling about. **Most** princesses had long, beautiful hair. Princess Yuffie kept her hair short and shaggy. **Most** princesses had soft and delicate pale skin that looked and felt so smooth, like the finest porcelain. Yuffie, on the other hand, had a bit of a tan and had rough and calloused hands. Her skin was not as smooth as it should have been; instead, it was covered in scars. **Most** princesses had never picked up a weapon and helped her friends save the world. Princess Yuffie had done it so many times, she had lost count. **Most** princesses were just that-- princesses. Princess Yuffie was a **_ninja_**.

**&--  
The Second Movement**: _The Princess Met Her **Prince**_

Princess Yuffie, unlike most princesses, never wanted a Prince Charming. Oh no, not this Princess. She had decided long ago that the only things she ever needed was her shuriken and an endless supply of sea salt ice cream (she was still trying to find a freezer big enough for the latter...) to keep her happy. Which is why Princess Yuffie was completely surprised when it happened. When what happened? When little, tomboy Princess Yuffie fell hard on her face -- in love. And just who was her prince? Was it a tall, handsome stranger with ebony hair and chocolate-drenched eyes on a white horse? Did he come from a land far away, so far that its people didn't even know the sea? No. He was young man, dressed in black. He had blonde hair that was styled in a mullet (an _**AMAZING**_ mullet, according to Princess Yuffie) and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. When she had stumbled into the clearing, running from shadows that weren't real, there he was, sitting there and strumming away on his sitar. He looked like he was in a trance, and he gave no notice of the Princess Yuffie. She listened to his melody. It was haunting; the music darting through her bones and leaving her feeling like she had been wrapped in ice. Her gasp startled him, and immediately the music stopped. She began to apologze profusely, but he silenced her with an icy glare. He told her she could listen, as long as she was quiet. So she sat down at his feet and listened to him pour his heart, his soul, his entire being into his music. And when it was all over with, he bent down and kissed her before disappearing into the shadows. Yes, Princess Yuffie was in **_love_**.

**&--**  
**The Third Movement**: _The Princess and the **End...**_

For several months Princess Yuffie and the musician, Demyx, met in that clearing. He no longer shot her looks of ice when she interrupted his songs and even encouraged her to sing along to the melodies he played. Princess Yuffie couldn't have been happier. She had her prince, her shuriken, and her sea salt ice cream (Demyx was addicted to it, too), and as she sat at his feet, she couldn't help but feel adoration for the man who had stolen her heart with his magical, haunting melodies. Demyx felt the same, and the two made plans to run off together. They arranged to meet in their meadow in the light of the moon, and then they'd run away together. Princess Yuffie was so excited! She finally felt like a princess. She arrived at their meadow early, and sat on Demyx's rock. She waited, waited, and waited. She fell asleep waiting on her Prince. She went there everyday, hoping he'd come, but alas! he never came for his princess.

It was three months later when a man named Axel appeared at their meadow. She greeted him with a warm, but tired, smile, but frowned when it wasn't returned. Instead, he extended his arm and handed her a sealed, white, envelope. Her name was written across it in an elegant handwriting. Curiousity got the better of her, and she opened it. Tears swelled in her eyes when she read the letter. Her darling musician, her handsome Prince, was never coming back to her. An accident took his life, and with it, her heart. Princess Yuffie's fairytale was **_shattered_**.

**&--  
The Final Movement**: _The Princess is not a **Princess...**_

Once upon a time, in the city by the sea, there lived a princess named Yuffie. She had short, shaggy hair, battle-scarred skin, and rough, calloused hands. She was tan, unlike most princesses, and she was used to fighting. Unlike most princesses, she had saved the world and had stared Death straight in the face. **Most** Princesses couldn't survive on their own. Princess Yuffie could, and had done so, for a very long time. **Most** Princesses got to keep their Prince Charmings. Princess Yuffie found hers and lost him, all in a matter of months. **Most **Princesses were guaranteed a happy fairytale ending. Princess Yuffie was not one of those **_princesses_**.

**&--  
**_Story Time is_ **over**...

The grandmother finishes her tale and looks down. Her grandchild has fallen fast asleep. She smiles and gently moves a piece of copper hair that has fallen in the child's face.The little girl does not stir. The child's mother comes and takes her away, and the grandmother falls alseep in her rocking chair. The tale of Princess Yuffie and her Prince Demyx is the last tale she will ever tell. In the morning, when her granddaughter comes in to play and greets her with a morning kiss, she doesn't _**awaken**_.

**&--**  
_The Fairytale is **over...**_

Most princesses die surrounded by the ones they love. Princess Yuffie was _**not**_ one of those princesses, either.

* * *

_**Author Notes- **I'm not too proud of this. I never was a fairytale lover. I'm normally a poor judge of my stuff though. :S It's unbeta'ed, like usual :P. My personal goal was to use as little coversation as possible and still make sense. Reviews are **love**. _


End file.
